


As You Wish

by itsme_lissabee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent is key, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, SuperCorp, safe words, so sweet your teeth may just rot, this is just pure pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsme_lissabee/pseuds/itsme_lissabee
Summary: “I want to hear you, Kara. I want to hear you say my name while you cum,” Lena breathed into Kara’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.Kara and Lena's first time together. Completely pwp, this is just pure, fluffy, smut.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Lissa here, coming in hot with her first fanfic since high school. This is just a little something I've had tucked away for forever. It's a quick one-shot so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Supergirl. If I did, it would be a hell of a lot gayer.

Kara kicked the door shut behind her, breathless with excitement. Lena buried her hands in Kara’s soft hair and pushed her against the wall. Their mouths met, chaste kisses quickly succumbing to lust. Lena brought a knee up to press between Kara’s legs and a high whine escaped the woman’s throat. Kara’s hands searched wildly for something to hold onto and she ended up tugging at Lena’s dark hair. Lena bit her lip and seized Kara’s hands, bringing them above her head to pin them to the wall. Kara arched her back into Lena and grinded down onto her leg. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut as Lena slowly began rocking her leg back and forth. Lena pressed her hands more firmly into the wall and Kara felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs.

“Lena,” Kara sighed, “Bed.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, peeling her body away from Kara’s. “As you wish,” Lena murmured, drawing a laugh from Kara as she recognized the quote from the movie they’d watched last weekend, The Princess Bride. It was one of Kara’s favorites and Lena had finally given in and agreed to watch it. It was pretty funny, but she’d never admit that to Kara.

Keeping hold of Kara’s hands, Lena walked backwards across the studio apartment toward the bed by the window. Kara, still stunned that this beautiful girl was looking at her with such longing in her eyes, followed like a puppy.

When Lena’s legs bumped against the bed, she slowly sank onto the down comforter. She crossed her arms and stripped her blouse off, tossing it on the floor. “Take your shirt off.” Lena’s voice was low, gravely, and it turned Kara on beyond belief. “I want to see you.”

Kara obeyed, heart in her throat. She began unbuttoning her plaid flannel, but her shaking hands betrayed her and she couldn’t make it past the third button. Lena, looking concerned, covered Kara’s hands with her own. “Are you okay? Is this too much?”

Kara shook her head, not meeting Lena’s eyes, “No, it’s just…it’s been a while. And I-I’ve never…you know, with a woman? I mean, I definitely want to! It’s just-”

Lena gently pulled Kara down to sit beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders. “It’s totally okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you want to lay here all night and eat ice cream while watching reruns of Friends, I’m down for that.”

Kara chuckled, some of the stress leaving her body. “I want to, oh Rao, I _really_ want to, I’m just…kinda nervous, you know? But like a good nervous.” She gave a half shrug and looked down at the floor, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Lena reached out for one of Kara’s hands and held it in her own, rubbing slow circles with her thumb. “Have you heard of using traffic lights?”

Kara shook her head.

“It’s like using a safe word, but instead, you say ‘green’ if everything is great, ‘yellow’ if you want to slow down, and ‘red’ if you want to stop. We can try that if you want?”

Kara gazed into Lena’s green eyes, amazed that this girl beside her was so gentle and considerate. Kara thought she might be falling in love. “That sounds perfect.”

Lena smiled and brought her hands up to cup Kara’s face. As Kara’s eyes drifted closed, Lena placed a feather light kiss on her forehead, then one on each cheek, and finally one on her mouth. Kara felt Lena run her hands down her neck, past her collarbones, and to the abandoned buttons of her flannel, lightly scraping her short nails against Kara’s skin the whole way. Lena expertly undid the remaining buttons and leaned back.

“Color?”

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure. “Green, so green.”

Lena brought a hand to Kara’s waist, caressing the soft skin there. Kara experimentally brought her hands to Lena’s shoulders and held on while their mouths met in hot, open-mouthed kisses. Eventually, Kara gathered up the courage to drag her hands down to dance around the tops of Lena’s breasts, still unsure of herself. Lena groaned encouragingly into her mouth, and Kara lowered her hands further to cover Lena’s sizeable breasts. At this, the brunette gripped Kara’s waist and guided her up to the pillows. Lena gazed down at her, and Kara knew how she must look, chest heaving, hair spread out in a halo around her head. Gaining more confidence, Kara reached down to toy with the waistband of Lena’s jeans.

“I think we’re both in way too many clothes still.” Kara grinned at Lena while tugging at her belt loop. Lena, clearly in agreeance, unzipped her pants and pushed them down her legs, kicking them off over the side of the bed. She scooted down until she was kneeling between Kara’s spread legs, and softly ran her fingers over the skin below her belly button.

“Color?”

Kara shivered and let out a low groan. “Green, please keep going.”

Lena popped the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She started tugging the material down agonizingly slow, and smirked when Kara bucked her hips and whined.

When Lena finally yanked the skinny jeans off her feet, Kara pushed herself up on one arm and used the other to grab Lena’s hair and pull her in for a kiss. There was so much bare skin between them, and every brush of Lena’s leg against her sent a shock up her spine. Kara hooked a leg around Lena’s waist to pull her in tighter, and pleasure curled through her lower stomach as the woman pressed her thigh more firmly against her.

Lena reached behind her back to unhook her bra, giving Kara a questioning look. At Kara’s eager nod and mumbled “Green”, Lena undid the hook and let the bra fall from her arms. Kara stared, jaw dropping, at the gorgeous sight above her.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, voice barely audible. Lena blushed for what might have been the first time since Kara met her and leaned down to kiss her.

“So are you.” Lena trailed a hand up Kara’s bare thigh, along her side, ghosting over her breast, and landing on her cheek. Lena lowered herself until her forehead was pressed against Kara’s, their hot breath mingling in the space between their mouths. “You are truly beautiful, Kara. Every part of you.”

Kara’s blush deepened, her neck and chest burning. No one had ever made her feel so raw, so exposed. Unable to speak, Kara cupped the back of Lena’s neck and drew her down the last inch, trying as hard as she could to convey her response through their sloppy kiss.

Kara sunk her teeth into Lena’s lower lip and tugged, the heat in her lower stomach flaring up. Lena’s knee returned to its previous spot between Kara’s legs and Kara groaned low, rolling her hips into the woman on top of her. Lena reached underneath Kara to unhook her bra and Kara unwrapped herself from the other woman just long enough to get the article off her arms. Lena’s hands went immediately to Kara’s breast and began to knead, thumbs rubbing circles around her nipples until they hardened. Kara reached up to grab Lena’s arms, Lena’s shoulders, any part of Lena she could reach.

Lena’s hips thrust faster against Kara, and when she leaned down to circle her tongue around a nipple, Kara gasped and her eyes fluttered shut.

“P-Please…don’t stop,” Kara managed to get out, head thrown back in ecstasy. Kara’s hands tangled in Lena’s hair and pulled just hard enough to send sparks of pleasure shooting to the brunette’s core.

Lena smoothed a hand over Kara’s forehead, her hips grinding down harder than ever. “Kara, look at me.”

Kara whimpered and forced her eyes open. A sea of cerulean blue looked up at Lena, and Lena stared back, hopelessly in love with the woman beneath her.

Kara’s leg came up to wrap itself around Lena and press into the small of her back, urging Lena ever closer. “I’m gonna…please,” Kara groaned, “Please…”

Lena wrapped her lips around Kara’s nipple and sucked while her leg pressed firmly into Kara’s core. Kara rocked herself against Lena and grabbed for the sheets, hands fisting as her body started to shake.

“I want to hear you, Kara. I want to hear you say my name while you cum,” Lena breathed into Kara’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.

Kara’s hips rolled uncontrollably, pressing into Lena like she could fuse their bodies together. “Lena, oh Rao, _Lena_ , fuck!” Kara came with a shudder and her body went limp beneath Lena as the brunette kissed her gently. Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck and worked to control her breathing. Kara’s heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

Lena rolled mostly off of Kara, leaving a leg and an arm thrown over her body, and smirked at Kara, “So was that good?”

Kara laughed, the sound bubbling out of her chest like relief, and turned to face Lena. “It was wonderful, you are wonderful.” Kara bit her lip and glanced down at Lena’s body. “Are you…do you need…?”

Lena curled a lock of sunshine golden hair around her finger and used it to pull Kara’s face closer to hers. “I am absolutely perfect right now. We can take this slow.”

Kara smiled and burrowed her head beneath Lena’s chin, pressing chaste kisses to her neck. Lena reached down to retrieve the comforter, which had been thrown mostly on the floor, and tucked it around them. She then twisted slightly to switch off the lamp on the nightstand behind her.

“Goodnight, sweet girl,” Lena whispered into Kara’s hair. Kara mumbled something that resembled a reply and squeezed Lena tighter. Lena smiled to herself, amazed at how lucky she was to be lying in bed with this beautiful woman, and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it and want to read more! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
